Kirby: Dreamland Warriors/Vam Vom Teppurse
The former guardian of the night, Vam Vom Teppurse desires to cast the galaxy into an eternal night so that her and her Draculock Legion may lay claim to everything. She originally came from the Book World, where she feuded with Enchantra. This led to her desiring an expanded territory. Moveset Darkness *X - Teppurse conjures up a protective crystal shield, which covers a small area around her, repelling foes that are too close. *YYYYY - Teppurse flicks her hand forwards, conjuring a dark cloud that punches in front of her. This is followed by another one going for a gut punch. Then a third slams them with a hook, a fourth slams them with another hook, before a large barrage of dark clouds flows forth and bashes her foe with a rapid array of punches. *YXXX - Teppurse flicks her hand forwards, conjuring a dark cloud that punches in front of her. A second cloud then goes for an uppercut, throwing her foes into the air. This is followed up by a pair of dark clouds clapping on the airborne foes, before they both dart downwards, slamming the foes into the ground. *YYXXX - Teppurse flicks her hand forwards, conjuring a dark cloud that punches in front of her. This is followed by another one going for a gut punch. Then a dark tornado rushes forwards, bashing the stunned foes. Two more summon at either side of Teppurse, which then go in an arc towards the foes originally pushed, slamming on them. And then Teppurse causes the clouds those tornados caught to leak out, forming a poisonous AOE that traps foes and pelts them with smothering damage. *YYYXXX - Teppurse flicks her hand forwards, conjuring a dark cloud that punches in front of her. This is followed by another one going for a gut punch. Then a third slams them with a hook. After that, a ring made of dark clouds forms beneath the foes, before a jet of clouds punches foes into the air. Teppurse then sends the jet up to snake around them and repeatedly beat them, before it forms in the center of the airborne enemies and expands into a burst of wind, sending them all flying. *YYYYXXX - Teppurse flicks her hand forwards, conjuring a dark cloud that punches in front of her. This is followed by another one going for a gut punch. Then a third slams them with a hook, a fourth slams them with another hook, and then a snake-like tube of dark clouds rushes forwards, it acting as a tornado and sucking up those in front of Teppurse. Then the tube begins to retreat back to Teppurse, dragging the captured foes along the ground. And then Teppurse punches through the tube, sending the captured foes flying forwards. *Special - Teppurse plants her tornado tail into the ground, and it begins to spin more and more and more. It expands, forming a black tornado that sucks up foes that are in a ring around Teppurse. Once it grows big enough and has sucked up a substantial amount of enemies, the tornado expands, blasting with wind energy and sending the caught foes sprawling out around Teppurse. Puppeteer Jewel Category:Subpages Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Original Characters